Battlefield II
NOTE: THIS ARTICLE IS PROTECTED BY IT'S PROPER OWNER. IF YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN CREATING/EDITING IT, YOU SHOULD ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST, WHICH SHOULD BE PLACED IN COMMENTS/DISCUSSION SECTION. ALL EDITS DONE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION WILL BE REVERTED. ADDITIONALLY, THE (BFII) TAG IN THE ARTICLE NAMES CAN BE USED ONLY BY MYSELF. For the Wesley Vianen version, see Battlefield II (Wesley Vianen). Battlefield II is the first-person shooter game of Battlefield series. It was published in 2019. Setting Battlefield II is set during World War 2 and presents the biggest battles of the war, from German attack on Westerplatte in 1939, to battle of Iwo Jima in 1945. Additionally, "Prelude to War" DLC takes player to the conflicts before WW2, i.e. Spanish Civil War and Sino-Japanese War. Singleplayer Battlefield II singleplayer features several mini-campaigns, the War Stories. Each story focuses on another character, from different countries, taking part in different WWII engangements. } |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Prologue |list1 = D-Day |group2 = The Beginning |list2 = Westerplatte • Blitz • The Rock and a Hard Place • With a Saber Against the Tanks |group3 = White Death |list3 = Reconaissance By Fire • Hunting The Death • The Showdown |group4 = The Jägers |list4 = Operation Merkur • Sabotage • Bir Hakeim Oasis • Operation Barbarossa • The Siege |group5 = Sand and Steel |list5 = Armored Raid • The Crossing • Along the Coastline • Exodus |group6 = The Isles of the Pacific |list6 = Pearl Harbor • Night Moves • Hit and Run • Hard Landing • Henderson Field • Bloody Ridge • Lunga River • Cocumbona Village |group7 = Warsaw Uprising |list7 = The Ambush • Going Beneath • The Barricade • Mass Destruction |group8 = Downfall |list8 = The Forest of Death • The Hornet's Nest • Reichstag |group9 = Epilogue |list9 = Mount Suribachi }} } |name = Characters/BFII |title = Characters of Battlefield II |style = text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = United States Armed Forces |list1 = Thomas Campo • Alexander Vandegrift • Francis Owens • Jim Gates • Michael Sullivan • Doyle • Howard Johnson • Walter Day |group2 = British Army |list2 = Daniel Edwards • McManus • Bernard Law Montgomery • John Perrins • David Maxwell • Simon Jackson |group3 = Soviet Union |list3 = Ivan Mayakovsky • Sergey Voronin • Sasha Belikov • Grishka • Boris • Politruk Kamarivsky |group4 = Republic of Poland |list4 = Andrzej Kowalski • Antoni Malinowski • Henryk Sucharski • Grzegorz Szostak • Przemysław Ćwikliński • Stanisław Nowak • Marek Perechodnik • Jan Bednarski |group5 = Nazi Germany |list5 = Adolf Hitler • Joseph Goebbels • Erwin Rommel • Erich von dem Bach-Zelewski • Otto von Metternich • Hans Schmidt • Jürgen Koch • Helmut Meyer • Ernst Schmidt • Udo Blötsche • Peter Müller • Kertz • Günther Schwartz • Anton Grabinger |group6 = Empire of Japan |list6 = Hirohito • Watanabe • Setsuo Kobayashi • Akira • Kaneda |group7 = Finland |list7 = Simo Häyhä • Carl Gustav Mannerheim • Lauri • TBA |list8 = Jacob Wallcroft|group8 = Canada}} Co-Op Battlefield II's cooperative mode is a collection of story-based levels, similiar to Battlefield 3. They aren't necessary connected to each other in terms of plot and involve perspective of several factions. Up to 4 players can participate in the game. } |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Battlefield II |list1 = Frontline Supplies • Battle of Britain |group2 = |list2 = |group3 = |list3 = |group4 = |list4 = |group5 = |list5 = |group6 = |list6 = |group7 = |list7 = |group8 = |list8 = |group9 = |list9 = }} Multiplayer Battlefield II's multiplayer focuses on many battles from WWII. Classes Assault '''- standard infantry, armed with the vast range of armament, including standard-issue rifles, assault rifles and semi-automatic rifles. Also can use rifle grenades and dynamite as a gadgets. '''Medic - field medic, equipped with submachine guns, medkits and syringe. Engineer - field mechanic, equipped with semi-automatic rifles, repair tools and anti-tank launchers. Support - class focused on providing suppressive fire and defensive aspects, armed with machine guns and equipped with many gadgets, such as limpet mines, mortars and fortifications. Scout - class focusing on long-range combat and reconaissance, equipped with scoped sniper rifles, binoculars, flare guns and anti-infantry mines. Factions Battlefield II base game features 8 factions. } |name=Factions/BFII |title=Factions of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=''Battlefield II|Battlefield 1'' |list1= Allied Powers Soviet Union (Red Army) United States (United States Army • United States Marine Corps) Great Britain (British Army • RAF) Republic of Poland (Polish Army • Armia Krajowa) Greece (Hellenic Army) Axis Powers Nazi Germany (Wehrmacht • Luftwaffe • Afrika Korps) Empire of Japan (Imperial Japanese Army) Kingdom of Hungary (Hungarian Army) Finland (Finnish Army) |group2 = Roads to Rome |list2 = Kingdom of Italy (Royal Italian Army) Free French Forces |group3 = Fall of Europe |list3 = French Republic Norway |list4 = Canada|list5 = Tsardom of Bulgaria Romania Yugoslavia|list6 = China Spanish Republicans Spanish Nationalists|group4 = Canadian Intervention|group5 = Eastern Storm|group6 = Prelude to War}} Maps and gamemodes Battlefield II features 20 maps and 4 gamemodes. } |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Battlefield II|Battlefield 1]] |list1 = Blitzkrieg • Fall Weiss • Gazala • Wake Island • Battle of Kursk • Tobruk • Battle of Midway • Stalingrad • El Alamein • Siege of Berlin • Iwo Jima • Omaha Beach • Battle of Carentan • Operation Market Garden • Ardennes Offensive • Battle at Don River • Ilomantsi • Dukla Pass • Lake Ladoga • Guadalcanal |group2 = Fall of Europe |list2 = Narvik • Crete Landing • Battle of Stonne • Fall Gelb • Oslo Harbor |group3 = Roads to Rome |list3 = Operation Husky • Battle of Salerno • Battle for Anzio • Operation Baytown • Monte Santa Croce • Kasserine Pass |group4 = Canadian Intervention |list4 = Liberation of Caen • Scheldt Estuary • Walcheren Island • Operation Blockbuster |group5 =''Armaments Race'' |list5 =Eagle's Nest • Peenemünde • Okinawa • Telemark • Kbely Airfield • Raid on Agheila |list6 = Caucasus Mountains • Siege of Odessa • TBA|list7 = Nanjing • Madrid • TBA|group6 = Eastern Storm|group7 = Prelude to War}} Gamemodes: *'Conquest' - the main objective is to conquer and defend the flags. *'Operations' - the reconstruction of the biggest battles of WWII. *'Team Deathmatch' - the main objective is killing enemies. *'Capture the Flag' - standard CTF. Weapons and Gadgets Battlefield II has many faction-specific weapons and several gadgets. } |name=Weapons/BFII |title=Weapons of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Bolt-action rifles |list1 = Kar98k • Lee-Enfield • Mosin-Nagant • M1903 Springfield • Kbk wz. 29 • Type 38 Arisaka • Mannlicher M1895 • Type 44 Cavalry Carbine • Lebel 1886 (FoE) • Krag-Jørgensen (FoE) • Carcano M91 (RtR) • Ross MkIII (CI) • Hanyang 88 (PtW) • M1893 Spanish Mauser (PtW) |group2 = Submachine guns |list2 = MP 40 • M1928 Thompson • Sten Mk II • PPSh-41 • Mors SMG • Type 100 • Suomi KP/-31 • Danuvia 39M • PPS-42 • M50 Reising • MP 28 • Steyr MP 34 • M3 Grease Gun (RtR) • Beretta M1938 (RtR) • Automatico M1918 (RtR) • MAS 38 (FoE) • Erma EMP-35 (PtW) • Sterling SMG (AR) |group3 = Semi-automatic rifles |list3 = M1 Garand • Gewehr 43 • SVT-40 • Kbsp wz. 38M • Type 5 • Mondragón • M1 Carbine • Turner SMLE • AG m/42 (FoE) • RSC 1917 (FoE) • General Liu Rifle (PtW) |group4 = Light machine guns |list4 = BAR M1918 • Bren LMG • DP-28 • MG 42 • Type 99 • Madsen MG • Lewis Gun • FG-42 • Type 92 LMG • MG 34 • Chauchat (FoE) • Breda Modello 30 (RtR) • Johnson LMG (CI) • SIG KE7 (PtW) |group5 = Shotguns |list5 = M1897 Trenchgun • Browning A-5 • M30 Luftwaffe Drilling • Double-Barrel Shotgun • M1912 (RtR) • Ithaca 37 (CI) • Walther Toggle Action (AR) |group6 = Assault rifles |list6 = StG 44 • Fedorov Avtomat • M1907 • Ribeyrolles 1918 (FoE) • Volksturmgewehr 1-5 (AR) |group7 = Handguns |list7 = M1911 • Walther P38 • Webley Mk VI • TT-33 • Vis • Type 14 Nambu • Frommer Stop • Luger P08 • Mauser C96 • Repetierpistole M1912 • Type 26 Revolver • Nagant M1895 • M1917 Revolver • Walther PPK (SP) • Ruby Pistol (FoE) • Beretta M1934 (RtR) • Bodeo 1889 (RtR) • Browning HP (CI) • Astra 400 (PtW) • Hi-Standard HDM (AR) |group8 = Battle pickups |list8 = Flammenwerfer 40 • M2 Flamethrower • wz. 38 Ur • Boys AT Rifle • PTRS-41 }} } |name=Gadgets/BFII |title=Gadgets of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = All kits |list1 = Parachute |group2 = Assault |list2 = Rifle grenade • Dynamite |group3 = Medic |list3 = Bandage pouch • Medical crate • Syringe |group4 = Engineer |list4 = M2 Bazooka • Panzerschreck • PIAT • Type 18 Recoilless Rifle • Panzerfaust 100 • Wrench • Blowtorch |group5 = Support |list5 = Ammo pouch • Ammo crate • Mortar • Limpet charge |group6 = Scout |list6 = Binoculars • Bouncing Betty • Sniper decoy • Flare gun |group7 = Melee |list7 = |group8 = Grenades |list8 = }} Vehicles Battlefield II features many historical vehicles, including tanks, planes, ships etc. } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Light tanks |list1 = M5 Stuart • M24 Chafee • T-26 • BT-7 • 7TP • Panzer II • Type 95 Ha-Go • 39M Toldi • FT-17 (FoE) • Panzer 38(t) (ES) |group2 = Medium tanks |list2 = M4 Sherman • Valentine Mk VIII • T-34/85 • Panzer IV • Type 97 Chi-ha • Panzer V Panther • Somua S-35 (FoE) • Carro Armato M13/40 (RtR) |group3 = Heavy tanks |list3 = M26 Pershing • Churchill Mark VII • KV-1 • Tiger I • 43M Turán • T-35 (SP) • Neubaufahrzeug (FoE) • Char B1 (FoE) |group4 = Mobile artillery |list4 = M7 Priest • BM-13 Katyusha • Wespe • Semovente 105/25 (RtR) • Sexton (CI) • Krupp Protze (AR) |group5 = Tankettes |list5 = TKS • CV-33 (RtR) |group6 = Infantry support tanks |list6 = M3 Grant (RtR) • Carro Armato M11/39 (RtR) |group7 = Siege tanks |list7 = T28 (AR) • Sturmtiger (AR) |group8 = Tank destroyers |list8 = Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer (SP) • M3 GMC (RtR) • StuG III (RtR) |group9 = APC |list9 = M3A1 Halftrack • SdKfz 251 Hanomag • Type 1 Ho-Ha • LVT-4 Water Buffalo (AR) |group10 = Armored cars |list10 = Rolls Royce Armored Car • SdKfz 221 • Samochód pancerny wz. 34 • Type 87 • Kubuś • Fiat Terni Tripoli (RtR) |group11 = Scout cars |list11 = Willys MB • Type 82 Kubelwagen • Type 95 Kurogane • Lynx Scout Car (CI) • Schwimmwagen (AR) |group12 = Trucks |list12 = GMC CCKW • Opel Blitz • Isuzu Type 94 • ZiS-5 |group13 = Motorcycles |list13 = XA42 • BMW R75 • Kettenkrad (CI) |group14 = Stationary weapons |list14 = Bofors AA • FlaK 38 • QF25 pdr • PaK 40 • M2 Browning • MG 34 • Type 92 HMG • Maxim MG |group15 =Other |list15 =T34 Calliope (AR) • Flakpanzer IV (AR) • Horse |group16 = |list16 = |group17 = |list17 = }} } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Fighters |list1 = P-51 Mustang • F4U Corsair • Supermarine Spitfire • Yak-9 • PZL P.11 • Bf 109 • A6M Zero • Hawker Hurricane (FoE) • Macchi C.202 |list2 = SBD Dauntless • Il-2 Sturmovik • PZL P.23 Karaś • Ju-87 Stuka • Aichi D3A Val|list3 = B-17 Super Fortress • Bristol Blenheim • PZL P.37 Łoś • Ju-88A|list4 = deHavilland Mosquito (RtR) • Bf 110 (RtR)|list5 = XF-85 Goblin (AR) • Me-262 (AR) • Ba-349 Natter (AR)|list6 = AW-52 (AR) • Horten Ho-229 (AR)|list7 = Flettner Fl 282 (AR)|list8 = Fletcher • Hatsuzuki|list9 = Prince of Wales • Yamato • Schleswig-Holstein|list10 = Enterprise • Shokaku|list11 = Elco 80 • Type 38 boat|list12 = LCVP • Daihatsu • Raft|group2 = Attack planes|group3 = Bombers|group4 = Light bombers|group5 = Jets|group6 = Flying wings|group7 = Helicopters|group8 = Destroyers|group9 = Battleships|group10 = Aircraft carriers|group11 = Torpedo boats|group12 = Transport boats}} Downloadable content Battlefield II has the Premium Pass, but it's much cheaper than it used to be. The specified amount of DLCs is not announced and BFII support will live as long as possible. } |name=DLC/BFII |title=Expansions of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1'' |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Expansion packs |list1 = Battlefield II: Fall of Europe • Battlefield II: Roads to Rome • Battlefield II: Canadian Intervention • Battlefield II: Eastern Storm • Battlefield II: Prelude to War • Battlefield II: Armaments Race }} Category:Battlefield Games